Memories an Inuyasha Fanfic
by Reenigrl
Summary: A forgotton past rediscoverd through death. Sesshomaru faces a new challenge but will his pride hold him back from obtaining the one thing that could change his life forever?


Hello and welcome to the first **written** chapter of my Inuyasha fan-fic _Memories_. I say first written, because I actually have this story available to read as a manga on my deviant art site. .com/art/Memories-cover-pg-44810115

I do pretty well with comics but I wanted to practice my hand at actually writing my story. So I guess this serves as a practice run.

Please pardon my lack of description I'm still learning.

**I don't' give to much detail on who the main girl is right away. I keep her past pretty much hidden in the beginning and let it unfold as the story goes on. So you might be like, what? Huh? But it'll all make sense as it goes on. **

**What this story is about.**

Two long lost friends separated by war but reunited by her death. After many long years Yume has lost all memory of her child hood friend. As Yume is about to fall into the world of Eternal darkness she is rescued by a handsome demon with long silver hair and the mark of a crescent moon on his forehead. This man seems so familiar to her but at the same time a stranger. Will Yume ever find out who this handsome man is that saved her from death? Or will a new love bloom that will recover her hidden memories of a long lost past.

Yume (c) me (reenigrl, Elizabeth Santana)

Sesshomaru and other Inuyasha characters (c) Rumiko Takahashi

If you would like to read more of this story I already have all the way to chapter 9 available to read as a manga.

Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning.

The full moon rose above the dark meadow that stood at the borders of the forest. The night was exceptionally quiet, as if it were in mourning for a great tragedy. However, the only sounds that could be heard were that of light footsteps wading through the grass and dirt.

The soft noise had caught the attention of a demon that was out searching for a long-awaited meal. He had gone hungry for the past few days, unable to catch a decent meal due to being beaten to his ideal meal of villagers by stronger demons. But, it seemed his luck was starting to change. He had recently come across a sacred jewel shard, a jewel that can increase one's strength and power. He embedded it into his forehead, which immediately surged a wave of strength throughout his body.

This new power made him feel invincible and quite cocky. He watched this stranger walk a few steps more across the field before jumping out at his intended meal. He landed a few feet in front of the traveler, stopping him from continuing.

When he finally got a better look at the person before him, he was surprised to find that it was not a human, but a female demon . . . A fact that was strange, considering she had not discovered him sooner.

From what he could tell by her appearance she was some sort of fighter, dressed in a worn, tattered outfit; the dark navy blue clothes were short at the sleeves and stopped about a foot above her knee, tied with a sash that hung on the right side of her hip. She wore bandages on her wrists and ankles, not from wounds but probably as an aid to ease the pressure that she put on them in battle. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and was tied into a ponytail, still long enough to reach the lowest part of her back. Her bangs swept to the right side of her face, and two pieces of hair hung down in front of her pointed ears, draping over her shoulders. She wore a light cloth mask that covered the bottom half of her face, leaving only her eyes to be seen; eyes the color of Amethyst that seemed to glisten even in the darkness. He wondered why she was alone in the middle of the night. But it did not matter; she appeared weak, and would certainly be no challenge to destroy. Human or demon, it made no difference—he was ready for a meal.

Finally, the girl lifted her head, not looking at the demon, and spoke to him in a voice that seemed exhausted and sad. "Excuse me, but you're in my way."

The demon smirked at her comment and replied, "That's alright, because you're not going anywhere."

The girl then fixed her eyes on the demon's face. "What a foolish two-horned demon," she thought. It was then she noticed the small fragment of jewel shard embedded in his forehead.

"Hmm…" she replied, "You think that just because you are in possession of a jewel shard it makes you strong and powerful? Well, you're wasting you're time."

The demon became enraged at her words. "How dare this weak girl mock me? That's it! It's dinner time." Without another thought, he blindingly lashed out toward her. "You'll see!" he screamed. "This will be worth the while."

The demon came to a sudden stop as the girl seemed to vanish before his eyes. "Where are you?!" he yelled, but no sooner had he spoken that he heard the girl's voice from behind him.

"I told you, you were wasting your time." The girl did not vanish but in fact had leapt over the demon to a point where he could not see her and landed behind him. To discover that this weak-looking girl could do this sent a chill up his spine. He whirled around to see the girl had extended out her left arm, and he watched in horror as her fingernails grew into dagger-like claws—claws that seemed they could shred bone into fine piles of dust. Before he could move, the girl sliced her hand through the air and toward his body. There was a loud crack that sounded as if a twig was being stepped on.

The girl retracted her claws and looked down at the demon that now lay on the ground, his upper body separated from his waist. He was a weak demon, even while in possession of a jewel shard. His flesh began to sink into itself until nothing remained but bone and blood that had begun to soak into the dirt. The jewel shard, having nothing to hold onto, slid from the demon's skull and into the dirt. Walking over to where it fell, the girl picked up the fallen shard. She was unsure of what to do with it. She herself had no real desire for something that only seemed to bring chaos to those around it. She turned to the demon's corpse one last time. "Someone like you shouldn't be in possession of this anyway." Her fingers tucked the jewel into her clothing for the time being.

She began her unknowing journey once again, but only managed to travel a few yards when she heard the sound of hands clapping behind her. Confused as to who was making the sound, she whirled around to see a strange figure dressed in a white baboon pelt. "Bravo. That little piece was entertaining. I quite enjoyed it," he said in a husky, yet smooth voice.

The girl turned to better see this new stranger. "Who are you?" she asked.

"What? Don't you recognize me?" he replied.

The girl stood there in silence as she pondered the stranger's voice. The only thing visible of his face was his lips, and she did not recognize the pelt, but the more she thought about it the more familiar his voice seemed. Finally, as if something had clicked in her mind, the girl's eyes widened. "Ah! I know who you are!" Her brows furrowed and her eyes became intense as she remembered.

"You!" she yelled. "You killed my master Kunai and destroyed a harmless village!"

Casually, the pelted man smiled. "Technically, it wasn't me. Was it not Tsutoru who killed Kunai and destroyed that village?"

"But you turned Tsutoru against us!" she yelled back at him.

"It was only a matter of time before he turned against you. I simply just sped up the process."

The girl closed her eyes, having heard enough. "What do you want, Naraku?"

"I was sent to bring you back," he replied, a little smile on his face.

The girl's heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment, and she could no longer breathe as she thought of what he had revealed. "No! I'm not going back!" she screamed.

"I know. There's been a change in plans." Naraku continued quietly. "Instead, I'll be taking that jewel shard you picked up."

"No! I won't let you have it! You'll only use it to hurt innocent people!"

"Not all people are Innocent. So, will you hand it over willingly? Or must I take it by force?" The girl's eyes became intense with anger as she stared at Naraku, her nails quickly growing into long daggers once more. "Good," he murmured. "It's much more fun this way."

Without hesitation, the girl leapt into the air at Naraku, fully intent on shredding him into pieces. But he was too fast for her, it seemed. Just as she had disappeared before the two-horned demon's eyes, now it was Naraku who did the same. She quickly turned around only to see her foe behind her. "Foolish girl," he said with a smile in his voice. The bottom folds of his fur pelt began to curl up as solid, round tentacle-like arms emerged from underneath.

The girl did not have time to study just how disgusting these tentacles were as she began dodging them, trying to avoid being hit as they whipped at her, barely scratching her each time. One of the rough tentacles managed to find her face, cutting her right cheek. It attacked again, and with a loud smack her mask tore away, falling uselessly to the ground. Her face now exposed her anger as she clenched her teeth together, revealing sharp fangs. Her little nose scrunched and her face was red from fury and signs of fatigue, blood now trailing down her right cheek.

"I never realized how pretty your face is," Naraku cooed mockingly. "I'll make sure not to do anymore damage to it." Unable to speak for the disgust that came from his mouth, the girl decided it would be better to demonstrate it through her extended dagger-like claws. Finally, she had Naraku in her grasp as she began slicing away at him. She watched chunks of his tentacles fall to the ground, not stopping until she was sure he was dead.

When she was finished, she stood over the mangled pile of flesh, panting to catch her breath. "Ha! Idi-" Her words were cut short as she saw the fleshy tentacles beginning to merge back together, reattaching themselves to Naraku's hidden body. Shocked, she heard his voice as laughter came from under the pelt.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

She gasped at the sight of him regenerated. "That's imposs-" She stopped herself and demandingly asked, "What are you!?"

Naraku smiled again, a smile that gave the girl an unsetting feeling in her stomach. "Your worst nightmare." Once again, Naraku's tentacles uncoiled and sprang toward the girl, making her jump back in defense.

"Here we go again!" She jumped back and dodged, trying to escape this persistent monstrosity while trying to hack him into pieces once again. She sliced tentacle after tentacle, but another always seemed to appear after it. To her, it seemed like an endless battle and her efforts were getting her nowhere. However, Naraku seemed to find her defenses quite amusing. Finally, she had enough. She was going to stab him through the chest and that would be the end of it.

She lunged at him, only to have herself slammed against a nearby tree. The girl gasped for air as Naraku began to crush her, applying more pressure onto her body. Finally, she managed to choke, "Put me down!!!"

Intrigued as to what she would try next, Naraku replied in a small laugh, "As you wish." He released the tentacle that held her up and she fell to her knees, once again gasping for air.

It had only been a few seconds and she had not recovered all her breath, but she wanted him dead and she wanted it now. She lifted her head and stared at Naraku with cold eyes, an angry growl escaping her throat. She sprang up, claws extended. "DIE!!!" There was a loud whoosh and finally a thud as the girl fell to her knees; blood splattering on her legs and the ground around her. The pain was so intense, it was unbearable. The only reason she had not yet fallen over in agony was Naraku's tentacle, supporting her from collapsing to the firm ground.

Just as a sword pierces through cloth, Naraku had punctured the girl's stomach with his tentacle until it wriggled out her back. Already as pale as the dead, the girl tried to speak. "But I…"

Unable to finish her words Naraku began to pull back the baboon pelt. "Aww, that looks painful." His face now fully exposed, he pulled his long, dark, wavy hair from under the pelt and let it fall down his back. Blue eyes showed that he found no better pleasure then watching others suffer. He turned his lips into a crooked smile. "You see, if only you had never run off, it would never have come to this."

The girl tried to speak again, finding it harder to keep consciousness. "Naraku… you're…gonna…" Naraku tightly grasped her chin, not caring that the blood from her mouth was now covering his fingers. His face paused inches away from hers, just enough so that she could feel his warm breath on her cold cheeks.

"It's a shame too, you're quite pretty," he murmured, his tone mocking. "I would stop talking if I were you. You're just wasting your energy." The girl knelt there, expressionless, unable to move as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Naraku reached into the girl's clothes and pulled out the shard that she had placed there. Finally, he retracted the tentacle from her stomach, making a gruesome noise as it did. The girl weakly held her wounded flesh as Naraku began to leave. "Oh, and Yume… Say hello to Kunai for me." He chuckled and disappeared into the borders of the forest.

It was over now. She wondered if this had been worth dying for. "Kunai…" she managed to whisper as the life left her body, and she collapsed onto the ground, letting the blood from her wound surround her to become the only warmth she would find in death.

The night was once again silent, leaving only the sound of a breeze as it ran through the trees and grass. The breeze also seemed to find its way through the long, silver hair of a young demon lord, who was on his way to seek revenge on a half-demon that had foolishly insulted his honor. The demon lord stopped as a peculiar scent trailed across the night air.

His small, impish toad servant following close behind had not realized that his lord had stopped. He continued to walk with his eyes closed and mouth wide open in a long yawn, which resulted in him falling to the ground as he ran into the back of his lord's leg. Concerned for the sudden stop his lord had taken, the little imp questioned him from the ground. "My lord, what is it?"

Without turning to face his servant, the demon lord replied, "The scent of blood is in the winds."

"Blood?" the imp asked questioningly. The demon lord inhaled the air again, trying to find some reason as to why this scent held some sort of familiarity to him. Perhaps whosever blood it was could give him answers to the person whom he was seeking. The demon lord now set a new course to discover where, and who, this scent was coming from.

The young demon lord followed the scent through the thick of the woods until he came to an open field, his toad imp servant once again following close behind. The field seemed bare; no presence of any living person or demon, yet the scent still held strong. The bones of a two- horned demon lay in the dirt, still untouched by wandering scavengers who had not yet come across them. They lay in the path of the demon lord but he did not walk around them, he simply lifted his feet and continued. The little imp, however, did not notice them as he was occupied by asking his lord another question.

"My lord, may I ask what it is we are doing?" The little imp then tripped into the dirt and grass headfirst. Wondering what he had tripped on, the imp turned his head to discover the demon's corpse. The imp let out a little shriek of surprise of a corpse at his feet.

Ignoring his servant's cry, the demon lord looked around once again at his surroundings. "Naraku was here." His thoughts went to the half demon that the young lord was so intent on finding; the half demon that had offended his honor.

"So, was he the one that killed this demon?" the imp asked, but received no reply as the demon lord continued to where the scent of blood descended. The demon lord carried with him two swords. Toukijin, a cursed sword that he managed to overpower to take into his possession. This sword was capable of slashing through the flesh of his enemies, even without making direct contact. And the other, Tenseiga; a sword bestowed to him by his father, a great demon lord of the west. It was made from the fang of his father and held the ability to save the lives of a hundred souls if used by a person with a merciful heart.

However, this young Lord seemed to be anything but Merciful.

The Tenseiga began to pulse with each step the demon lord took towards the scent, indicating that the soul of the deceased still lingered close by. In the distance, he could see the figure of a body lying in the grass. As he approached, the body became more visible. He stopped in front of it and examined the body.

It appeared to be a corpse of a young demon woman, whose stomach had been torn through, leaving only a gaping hole drenched in blood. "This girl met her end by Naraku's hand. Her blood swirls with the scent of him." he thought. He wondered if she had known him or if she had just been a random victim for his enjoyment.

The imp servant finally caught up with the demon lord and looked down at the dead girl before them. His face turned into one of disgust as he saw her wounded flesh. "Ewww… That looks like it hurt. Naraku must have done this, huh Lord Sesshomaru?"

The girl was dead, but her soul remained, waiting to be taken to the spirit world. The Tenseiga pulsed at his side, beckoning him to revive the girl that lay before them. The sound of clanking chains emerged as two small demons appeared, only visible to Lord Sesshomaru. They began to wrap the chains around the girl's soul, prepared to take her to the spirit world. He gazed upon her face. It held no familiarity to him, but her scent made him wonder otherwise. How could someone he never met before seem so familiar to him?

Sesshomaru reached his right hand to his side and grasped the Tenseiga as it pulsed again. The little imp noticed this and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to revive this girl? Do you know her?" Sesshomaru made no reply and it made the imp wonder if this was another experiment he was doing with the Tenseiga, just as he had done for his young ward.

Sesshomaru held the Tenseiga in his hand and stroked at the small demons that were preparing the girl's soul for the spirit world. With that one strike, the small demons seemed to evaporate into the air, releasing the chains from her soul. The girl's eyes opened wide as her back arched and she breathed in new life. She was alive again, but the stress from her lingering wound left her unconscious, leaving her to wonder in the darkness for a little while longer.

Sesshomaru knelt down and scooped the unconscious woman into his right arm, calling for his two-headed Dragon, A-Un, to come to his side. With one hand, Sesshomaru placed the woman on the dragon's saddle alongside his sleeping ward.

The little imp looked confused as he watched his lord place the girl on the saddle. He wanted to know why he was doing this. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you taking her with us? Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru gave no reply. He did not have to explain the manner of his actions to his servants or to anyone. Sesshomaru continued onward to his previous path. Whoever this woman was, he would wait for her to awaken. She would have to give him knowledge of Naraku… as well as her own.


End file.
